


Poetic

by AceyEnn



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Shakespearean Sonnet, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fandom-related poems that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heal The Timeline: A Villanelle About Aranea Serket

I will heal the timeline; I will be God.

You try to dissuade me--I’m just trying to help!

Just follow along, smile and nod.

 

The demon is here, against all odds--

He marks the universe’s death knell.

I will heal the timeline; I will be God.

 

You say my methods are crazy; “Dear Cod,

Serket, you’re clearly not well!”

Just follow along, smile and nod.

 

The sky is breaking, how terribly odd!

The multiverse descends deeper into hell.

I will heal the timeline; I will be God.

 

It shouldn’t be hard with the power of a god.

You still say I’m wrong, seems my plan’s a hard sell.

Just follow along, smile and nod.

 

I watch with a smile as LOFAF’s snow thaws

The volcano erupts, but all is still well.

I will heal the timeline; I will be God.

Just follow along, smile and nod.


	2. Filling Voids: A Shakespearean Sonnet About Horuss Zahhak

There was a boy of noble hemocaste

Who felt an emptiness inside his soul

And so, it oh so quickly came to pass

That he would try to fill that empty hole

He worked on robots, poetry, and more

A true Renaissance man, as some would say

But all his hard work was for naught—as for

His sanity, it wasn't quite okay

He claimed to be a hoofbeast, or perhaps

A system of a thousand thoroughbreds

And many other beings—oh, alas!

Horuss went mad, before he wound up dead.

But death never did fix his broken mind

And true fulfillment, he would never find.

 


	3. Jadeblood: A Shakespearean Sonnet About Kanaya Maryam

Kanaya was a jadeblood, rare of hue

Her lusus was a virgin mother grub

A rarity among all those she knew--

Not just due to her lusus and her blood,

But due to int'rests many found obscure

Like bright sunlight and wearing silk and lace

Yet she was well-liked by her friends, for sure

Though many fellow members of her race

Would prob'ly find her fixations obscene

A neat freak and a mother figure to

Her friends (though they became more of a team)

She thought she always knew just what to do

But when the thing that she was meant to hatch

Was blown up, she knew she had met her match.


	4. Heiress: A Shakespearean Sonnet About Jane Crocker

There was an heiress to a corpora-

-tion, known as CrockerCorp to all the world,

Who, all despite her status and her fame,

Was really quite an ordinary girl.

Jane Crocker, age fifteen, did check the mail

To see if the SBURB alpha had arrived

Alas, instead a bomb went off, but failed

To kill the girl—no, rather, she survived

And when she got the game, she saw the Land

of Crypts and Helium, with life extinct

But strange enough, her aspect and

Her class, the Maid of Life, weren't what you'd think.

Shenanigans ensued, but in the end,

The Maid and her four dear friends did Ascend.


	5. Heartbreak: A Shakespearean Sonnet About Damara Megido

Damara was a girl, meek as could be

Who left her homeland, and quickly did meet

A boy named Rufioh, and he and she

Began a matespritship—not one discreet,

But known to all who saw the girl and boy.

The female thought their love was pure and true,

Expecting that her boyfriend would be loy-

-al to her; there was much she never knew

About him, and his secretive affair

With one named Horuss, blood so blue and bold

But when she knew, she knew it was unfair

And sought revenge against the one who'd told

Her all about what her boyfriend had said.

At young Damara's hands, two wound up dead.


	6. Drowned: A Villanelle About Rose Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose during Act 6.

There's death, despair, and misery all around  
Nothing goes right, we're totally screwed  
But with this bottle, my sorrows are drowned

At first it seemed we were all on fair ground  
Until the universe came unglued  
There's death, despair, and misery all around

My mother died--her body I have found  
I'll forever regret my bad attitude  
But with this bottle, my sorrows are drowned

Hope is lost, there's no way to rebound  
Even with the knowledge I've accrued  
There's death, despair, and misery all around

I fell in love, but I'm too tightly wound  
I can't fuck up or come across rude  
But with this bottle, my sorrows are drowned

People still die, bodies still hit the ground  
And that's the reason this liquor was brewed  
There's death, despair, and misery all around  
But with this bottle, my sorrows are drowned


	7. Fault: A Villanelle About Sollux And Aradia

"I'm sorry, AA--this was all my fault."

Tears well up in heterochromatic eyes.

"Sollux, this was not your fault at all."

 

"I was the source of the vicious assault

That caused you to wither and die.

I'm sorry, AA--this was all my fault."

 

"But Vriska had you in her psychic thrall!"

The girl shakes her head and sighs. 

"Sollux, this was not your fault at all."

 

"It killed me, seeing you collapse and fall

As flashing lights and heat engulfed your hive,

I'm sorry, AA--this was all my fault."

 

"But  _I_ was the one who believed Vriska's call,

Who was so excited when she saw you in the sky.

Sollux, this is not your fault at all."

 

The two kids who helped cause their planet's fall

Embrace, though all the boy can do is cry,

"I'm sorry, AA--this is all my fault."

"Sollux, this was not your fault at all."


	8. Fix It: A Villanelle About Terezi And The Retcon

John, I'm a Seer. I know what to do.

So take this list. Just follow directions.

I want to fix things--don't you?

 

My powers allow me to view

Actions and consequences, and their connections.

John, I'm a Seer. I know what to do.

 

You scratched your session and started anew,

But that's not enough to save us, I reckon.

I want to fix things--don't you? 

 

I'm trying to help, but it looks like you two

Would rather indulge in displays of affection.

John, I'm a Seer. I know what to do.

 

Sure, I've questioned all that I thought I knew--

But now's no time for introspection.

I want to fix things--don't you?

 

You say I'm weird. Perhaps that's true,

But I know you can save us--just make these corrections. 

John, I'm a Seer. I know what to do.

I want to fix things--don't you?


	9. Mystery Shack (Sonnet)

Behold, dear travelers, the Myst’ry Shack,  
A house of wonders, cryptic and obscure.  
Now, you may think I’m just some lousy hack--  
But just you wait. I’ll give you guys the tour!  
Just twenty bucks admission, and you’ll get  
To see amazing things found nowhere else.  
And if you feel cheated, don’t you fret--  
There’s still stuff waiting for you on the shelves  
Of our gift shop, the finest in the land!  
It’s stuffed with wondrous, fabulous knick-knacks,  
And that alone will surely make you fans  
Of this little Oregon tourist trap.  
Come one, come all! Step in, and have some fun--  
But if you don’t, remember: NO REFUNDS.


	10. I Am Still Right Here (PearlRose Villanelle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't SUPPOSED to be a fandom thing but i accidentally the pearlrose

You always told me you would keep me near,

And I believed it each time, but in fact,

You are gone, and I am still right here.

 

With you, I knew I had nothing to fear--

I knew you’d always have my back.

You always told me you would keep me near.

 

My pleas must have fallen upon deaf ears;

It almost felt like a personal attack.

You are gone, and I am still right here.

 

I loved you so; I held you so dear.

I guess I assumed that you loved me back.

You always told me you would keep me near.

 

Losing you was always my biggest fear,

And now you’ve gone off into the black.

You are gone, and I am still right here.

 

Did you know what would happen to you, my dear--

Or what would happen to me? My heart was cracked.

You always told me you would keep me near--

But you are gone, and I am still right here.


	11. Beautiful Stranger (GregRose sonnet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for sideboobonpoint.
> 
> This time the fandoming wasn't an accident.

Only one person came to my last show,

But what a beautiful person she seemed!

And though, come morning, I’d be on the road,

I knew she was the woman of my dreams.

My next show’d a big one, but the truth

Was that I’d rather get to know that girl.

And since my manager was so uncouth…

It wasn’t hard to leave behind the world

Of all the glamour of which I had dreamed.

I wrote a song for her, and at her door

I played it for her, and it surely seemed

That she was flattered, maybe even floored.

I told her, as I stood below the mont

Above her home, “You’re everything I want.”


End file.
